Never forget what it means to be
by Zaara the black
Summary: Kira a girl from Konoha, Naruto a boy from konoha, but why are they the same? Could it be that Kira is from another Dimension altogether. What effects will she have on the Naruto vrese as we know it? Naruto x Harem.
1. The girl from another Place

Zaara: Hello everybody.

Killjoy: we are back and insane

Zaara: this is a twisted fic.

* * *

This is a idea that we cooked up in our spare time of making fics. Don't own Naruto in any way shape or form. Naruto x small Harem (6), On another note this fic starts off in another world all together.

Take place in Naruto's world, but starts off in another world altogether.

* * *

Human/human form speech

_Human/human form thought_

**Demon/boss speech**

_**Boss/Demon thought**_

**Demonic influenced speech**

-------------

(14 years after the Kyubi attack)

It was nearing midnight in the forests surrounding the village of Konohagakure no sato. The wind blow gently as the moon overlooked the lush green forest. Then a single figure jumped out of the tree line followed closely by a hail of Kunai. The figure turned around and parried the attack with a kodachi. The figure landed in a small clearing and the moonlight illuminated their figure.

It was a girl of 14 years old. She stood at 5'3", long blonde hair that fell to her ass with red stakes in it and pulled into two pigtails, dark blue eyes, two whisker-like marks on each cheek, angelc face, large d-cup breasts, slim figure, wearing a orange jacket, black pants, and blue sandals.

"Kira-chan, The 8th Hokage Danzo-sama has decided to give you one chance to return to the village and if not we have been given permission to… take you by force," said the leader of the hunters.

Kira snorted. "Your out of your damn mind. He had given me orders to be used as a breeding factory! I refuse to give my body to some fools just so Danzo can have an army of mindless drones," said Kira glaring at the leader.

"Very well then. We have been ordered to return you to the village by any means needed," said the man pulling a Kunai.

Kira laughed. "Your forgetting one thing. I'm the container of the 9-tailed fox. Kyubi," said Kira as her eyes turned red ready to destory them if need be.

"Capture her before she does anything foolish!" yelled the leader of the pursuit forces.

"**Summoning Jutsu! God of time and space!" yelled Kira**

Everything Froze around Kira as a white mist appeared. The mist had a pair of shining golden eyes.

"Who so summons the god of time and space," said the figure in a voice of both woman and man.

"I Kira Uzumaki did Sama," said Kira looking at the god, before her.

"What is it that you wish child?" asked the god as the eyes moves a bit.

"I wish to be free of this place and of the Hokage Danzo," said Kira.

"I can do that, but in exchange I wish to take exactly 5 tails from the Fox demon inside you," said the god.

"Deal," said Kira eager to be free.

"Payment accepted," said the God as it wrapped around Kira.

Kira felt as if the breath was being sucked out of her as Kyubi's power was being stripped from her. Kira felt weak as she blacked out.

(In another Dimension/ 14 years after the Kyubi attack)

14 year old Naruto Uzumaki rested after learning the Shadow clone Jutsu. He stood at 5'7", spiky blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, three whisker-like marks on each cheek, tone build, wearing a black shirt, orange pants, and his orange jacket lay on the ground a few feet away. Contrary to what most believe Naruto wasn't a idiot, he was smart, just acted like he was dumb. He did have a tendency to be hyper, and had pure chakra control, but he was constantly working on that. So he was completely dumbfounded when a girl that looked a lot like his sexy Jutsu landed on top of him in a very awkward position.

Both blushed as they looked into the others eyes and the way they looked, needless to say the girl jumped off of him.

Naruto looked at the girl. "Who the hell are you!" asked Naruto looking at the girl.

"I could ask you the same question!" yelled the girl still blushing from being on top of a boy.

Before they could continue their argument. A Chunin jumped out of the tree's. The Chunin had a ponytail, a scar across his face, and tan skin.

"Iruka-sensei what are you doing here?" asked Naruto and Kira at the exact same time.

Iruka looked at Naruto about to scold him for taking the forbidden scroll when he looked again and saw a girl that looked like Naruto.

Iruka sighed. "Naruto did you have to use your sexy Jutsu at a time like this?" asked Iruka

Kira had a tick mark on her head as she jumped up and glared at Iruka. "My name Is Kira Uzumaki you got that!" yelled Kira.

Naruto looked stunted. _"Another person with the name Uzumaki? Could we be related?" thought Naruto._

Iruka was about to open his mouth when Mizuki jumped into the Area. He looked at them. He saw the girl and wondered if he could take her and play with her for a bit.

(Feeling really lazy right now. Same as Cannon, with Kira there)

Naruto and Kira had been lead to Hiruzen Sarutobi's office. When they entered Kira was in awe as she looked at Sarutobi. He may have been old, but she was in awe as she meet the third Hokage, the God of Shinobi for the first tim.

"Naruto I'm pleased to see that you have finally made it to the ranks of Shinobi," said Hiruzen smiling at his adopted grandson.

Naruto smirked himself. "It's only a matter of time, before I take your hat old man," said Naruto.

Sarutobi nodded. "yes, but who are you young lady?" asked Sarutobi.

Kira blushed at being addressed by a legend. "My name is Kira Uzumaki. I'm 14 years old, blood type B, and I specialize in Genjutsu backed up by Taijutsu," said Kira.

Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe. "You wear our headband, but i've never seen you before. Where are you from Young Lady?" asked Hiruzen

"I'm a Genin of Konoha. Have been for the last year," said Kira looking at him.

"That's not possible. I have the files of every Genin to graduate from the academy in the last Year," said Sarutobi.

"It is When Danzo was the 8th Hokage," said Kira.

"That to is impossible because we had yet to replace the fourth," said Sarutobi.

Kira felt like smacking herself. "My bad Hokage-sama. I guess the only way to say it is that I came from another dimension altogether. In my dimension Danzo is the Hokage, Rape of kounichi happens on a regular basis. I just happen to be the exception to the rule," said Kira as memories flashed in her head. She pushed it back.

Sarutobi looked irate. "Be that as it may I would never let that happen in my village," said Sarutobi.

"So what will you do with her Now Jii-san?" asked Naruto finally talking for the first time.

Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe and had to think for a second. He then smirked and looked at Naruto. " We can't let this information become public knowladge so it is strictly on a need to know basis. Only us three know this. Say hello to your new Cousin Naruto, and your new house mate" said Sarutobi making both of them bug eyed.

"I'm not rooming with her," said Naruto poinitng to Kira with his thumb.

"Same here old man. I'm not romming with this guy here," said Kira blushing a bit remebering what happened

Sarutobi smirked, before getting up and walking over to the picture of the fourth Hokage and opening it up. "Naruto I held back a lot of things from you over the years, but I think your ready for them," said Sarutobi as he pulled out a scroll, two letters, a folder, and a set of keys "The scroll contains information about your family including Jutsu and any bloodlines, the letters are from your parents, the folder is bank information and properties you own around Konoha, also the keys are to your new home," said Sarutobi.

Naruto looked at Sarutobi, before his eyes narrowed in anger. "You told me you didn't know who my parents were old man," said Naruto.

"And for good reason. After you read the letters and had a chance to think you can come and talk to me, until then you both have a month until the academy starts up again," said Sarutobi as a ANBu appeared. It was a woman wearing a cat mask. She stood at 5'4", long purple hair, c-cup breasts, wearing slandered ANBU gear.

"I'm Neko. I'll be escorting you to your new home," said Neko.

(In the streets of Konoha)

As they walked though the streets everyone gave a glare at Naruto and men gave lustful looks at Kira. Naruto glared at any man who dared look at her that way. Although he himself was having a few thoughts about Kira. Kira had snuck a few glances at Naruto and was thinking of some of the things she learned in Kounichi class that helped young ladies seduce young men. They soon arrived at a 2 story house that had an outdoors spring and a training ground. The walls of the house were blue. Both Naruto and Kira looked at the house in Awe.

"This is your new home. I have to leave. I'll be by later when I'm off duty," said neko vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto pulled out the keys and opened the fence, before pushing the gate open. "I guess we're home," said Naruto as they both walked in.

Kira and Naruto looked around and discovered that the place was a lot bigger then they thought. Kira looked to the left and she lit up like a light bulb. They had a garden. She loved to garden. Among other things like shopping, and listening to music.

Naruto opened the front door of the house and they walked in. The living room was large. It had 3 long couches, a love seat, a recliner, and a water dispenser. They set the folders and other things down, before heading to the kitchen. The kitchen was a slandered kitchen, but they had no food.

"Looks like we need to go shopping later," said Naruto.

"True. We also need to get you a new set of clothes… and maybe a weapon," said Kira.

"The weapon cool, but I'm not changing my clothes…," said Naruto only for Kira to tackle him to the ground and pin him using her legs.

"Yes you are and if you don't I'm going to touchier you until you give in," said Kira smirking at Naruto.

Naruto glared at her. "Do your worst," said Naruto.

Kira grinned and began to tickle him on his sides, Naruto began to laugh hard. "Alright I give!" laughed Naruto.

"Say Kira-sama is queen bitch," said Kira as she conutied her attack

"Kira-sama is queen bitch," said Naruto as she let him up.

Naruto sat up and glared at her. "I hate you," said Naruto.

Kira leaned down and playfully kissed Naruto on the lips. "I love you too," said Kira making the boy blush, as she herself turned brick red.

"Whatever lets open the stuff and find out something's," said Naruto as they both got up off the floor and began to sit down. Kira picked up the folder and opened it. She began to read the bank statements and then her jaw dropped at the amount.

"Naruto you have to look at this," said Kira.

Naruto looked over her shoulder and looked at the folder, before his jaw dropped. According to the statements he was banking as much cash as the Hyuuga and Former Uchiha clans combined and that was a couple of 100 millions. It also said he owned the golden Leaf Restaurant, The burning Leaf Movie theater, and the whirling leaf dance studio.

Kira pulled the folder away from the blonde boy and sat it down. "We can go over this later, but for now we need to buy some new clothes," said Kira.

Naruto groaned. It was about to be a long day.

(in Konoha)

The first place Kira dragged Naruto was the civilian sector to have a look around, before they wound up in the Shinobi shopping district. Kira found a green shop called the Higurashi shop of clothing. They entered and found a lot of gear. Kira grabbed a few articles of clothes and forced Naruto into a dressing room. For the next hour he tired on clothes until Kira found a combo for him that worked. Naruto now wore black baggy cargo pants, a Ninja tool belt, a black muscle shirt, a blaze red long sleeve jacket with a high collar that he had turned down, blue flames licking the bottom, running along the sleeves, and on the collar. On his feet he wore black closed off sandals.

Kira squealed as hugged Naruto, much to the boys embarrassment. "You're so handsome Naruto-kun!" yelled Kira.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Thank you Kira-chan," said Naruto.

Kira smirked. "Now you have to watch me modal," said Kira as she walked into the dressing room.

Kira tried on clothes for 2 hours, before she walked out of the dressing room. When Naruto looked at her he had to clamp his nose from the explosion of blood that he was sure was about to fly out of his nose. She wore a dark orange fishnet tee-shirt, with tape wrapped under the fishnet and covering her breasts down to her stomach, a lavender coat that stopped at her knees, a lavender skirt that stopped just at her thighs with a little slight that went up about midway tight black shorts that reached her knees, black boots that stopped just below her knees the boots were also steel-toed with small spikes on them.

She looked damn sexy in that outfit and she knew it after she saw Naruto's jaw. Kira walked up to Naruto and closed it for him. They walked up to the counters with a few other outfits.

"Excuse me, but we'd like to buy these clothes and the ones we have on.

The cashier took one glance at Naruto and frowned. "We don't serve your kind here," said the Cashier, before He found a Kunai next to his head. He looked over to see his boss. A young woman by the looks of it.

"What have I told you about treating him with respect?" asked the woman.

"Sorry Higurashi-san," said the man.

"Don't be sorry, just get the hell out my shop, before I get the NP's(1) in here," said the woman

The man left before she did what she said. She had done it before. The woman smiled at them.

Naruto smiled. "Thanks for that ma'am," said Naruto.

The woman smiled. "No prob kid. Your ace's in my book and the pranks you pull are kick ass," said the woman as she rang them up. The total was over 2000, but Naruto wrote out a check, before they left the shop.

They then left the shop and headed for a weapon's shop. It was your run of the meal shop that was run by the Ten family. The strange thing about them was that anyone born into the family always had ten at the end of their name.

At the counter was a girl of 15. She stood even with Naruto, brown hair, pulled into two buns, brown eyes, slender figure, large c-cup breasts, wearing a red and white top, and red pants. She was reading a magazine when Naruto and Kira walked in.

"Hey. Welcome to the Ten weapon shop. I'm Tenten, need anything?," said the girl.

"No think you, we're just looking for a sword and maybe a tanto to help him out," said Kira.

Tenten came around the counter and took Naruto's arm and measured it. She then moved away.

"He's not big enough for a cleaver, but he's still to big for a wakizashi, guess a katana it is," said Tenten as she went and looked at the swords.

Tenten brought out 5 swords and Naruto easily picked out one that caught his eye. The sword was a kotetsu style sword. The sheath was completely round as was the hilt of the sword, the guard was round and the sheath of the sword was wrapped in black tape.

Naruto used his left hand and tested the weight of the sword. It was balanced at least to him. He then picked up a small dagger, a tanto. It was edged out so there wasn't a tip, but a shape pricing blade, it also came with a wooden sheath. They walked to the counter were Tenten rang them up. Naruto strapped the tanto to the inside of his left sleeve for a quick draw and the sword to his right side.

They left the shop and had one last thing on their list, before they had to head home. The supermarket . Kira grabbed a buggy and they spent the next 4 hours shopping for the good food as well as soap and other things of need in the house, like the fresh smell of pine. They began to head to the line when all of a sudden Kira ran into someone she didn't want to see.

"Watch were your going," said Sasuke Uchiha with a frown on his face.

"If it isn't 'I need my ass kissed every second Uchiha', to what do we owe the pleasure," said Naruto.

"I was picking up so food," said Sasuke, until he looked at the girl with Naruto. 

_"If the Dobe can have a knock out like that on his arm, then i can have her too," thought Sasuke_

"How about you lose this loser and come home with me," said Sasuke.

Kira was seeing red, but she kept her temper in check. "Not interested," said Kira.

Sasuke grabbed her arm. "Come on, give me a try… who knows you might even like it," said Sasuke with a grin.

Kira glared at Sasuke as a memory flashed, she yanked her arm from Sasuke, before hitting him three times in the face and then kicking him in the nuts with a chakra kick, she then grabbed his arm and dislocated it, before she did a spinning back kick sending him out the window.

Kira, dusted herself off, before smiling at the crowd who were all slack-jawed. Naruto was the most surpired.

_"I've been trying to kick the tame's ass for years and she does it in seconds," thought Naruto_

"Come along Naruto-kun," said Kira as they paid for their food and left.

(at the House)

Once at the house Kira stormed inside and slammed the food down, before walking towards the stairs leaving Naruto to put the food away.

Kira chose a room that was pretty large. She had a bed, a desk, and everything else she needed. She curled up in a ball, and began to cry. She didn't want to sleep, because sleep brought the nightmares of a past she wished to forget.

(in the middle of the night)

Naruto awoke to a loud scream. He had decided to sleep on the couch until they could really get sorted into the house. Naruto throw his jacket off himself, before he rushed up the stairs. He pushed the door open to find Kira tossing and turning in her sleep, with tears running down her face. Naruto rushed to her side and pulled her into a hug. Kira thrashed for a minute, before she quieted down and returned to sleep.

Naruto set her down and then covered her up. Naruto went to the door and was about to close it, but didn't. he stared at Kira.

"_Kira-chan… What happened to you in your world? What demons hunt your dreams at night? What terrifies you so badly that you scream in fear?" thought Naruto deciding not to sleep that night._

(Next morning)

Kira awoke and knew that the nightmares had hit again, but for some reason she was a lot more happy then she normally was. Something happened in her sleep that helped her. She got up and walked down the stairs and into the training grounds to find Naruto doing sit-ups. Without his shirt or jacket on. She saw the tanto still strapped to his arm, and his sword stabbed into the ground.

"I see your ready for training," said Kira smiling.

Naruto stopped his workouts and stood up. "Morning Kira-chan. Since you have experience what do you recommend?" asked Naruto.

Kira smiled. Let's start with Genjutsu," said Kira making Naruto gulp.

(3 hours later)

Naruto was laid out on the ground with Kira standing over him. Kira was an experienced Genjutsu Mistress, so it was expected for Naruto to fall, but he held his own.

"Alright let's go ahead and read you family scroll to see if they have anything in them," said Kira as Naruto nodded.

They went into the house and picked up the scroll. Naruto opened the scroll. Naruto's eyes narrowed a little.

It seems my family were good at seals, as well as Kinjutsu. In order to be considered an adult of the clan you had to be a lv 2 master of a sword style," said Naruto.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Kira looking over his shoulder.

Naruto smirked at Kira. "Lets get training," said Naruto.

(3 weeks later)

Naruto was thrown into a tree and sat up a little blood. He wore black pants and no sandals, Kira wore black shorts and a sports bra. Kira and Naruto had been training hard for the last 3 weeks, but with Naruto using 5 hundred clones and Kira making five to instruct them he had gotten to be strong quickly. He was now a lv 3 blade master, but still far from a Master of masters, He had learned the few water, and fire Jutsu she knew, and they helped each other in Taijutsu. After a little studying they had learned to manipulate seals. Naruto had placed three seals on his sword, one that made the sword unbreakable, one that made it explode on contact if chakra was added to that seal, but he planed to rarely use that one, and the last one was for poison release.

Kira stopped the sparing and wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Hey Naruto-kun let's head out to eat at the Golden Leaf!" said an excited Kira.

Naruto smiled at Kira. "Sure, but I think we need to take showers first," said Naruto.

Kira rushed into the house and began to get ready. Naruto followed suit and took a quick shower. After the shower Naruto dressed in a white button up shirt, and black slacks with a black blazer thrown over it for effect. Over the last 3 weeks Naruto had gotten close to Kira. They weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, but friends who liked to tease each other. They even kissed a few times.

Naruto sat on the couch and began to wait for Kira. After 15 minutes she came down in a blue and black dress. Naruto held out his arm and Kira took it. They began to walk down the streets with people in envy of the young couple.

"Oh Naruto-kun look at their face's," said Kira with a grin.

Naruto grinned as well. "Their just hating us for being the hottest couple in Konoha," said Naruto.

Kira smirked, before she licked her middle finger and touched her ass with it making a sizzling noise. "I'm fire so that means your smoking," said Kira.

They arrived at the Golden Leaf and found a long line. The Golden leaf was the best restaurant in the village, small village mafias, politics, Shinobi officials, and clans ate here, but since Naruto owned the place they would get in for free. The building was large, It easily had three floors. It was gold in color, but had flames shooting out of the sides, It was a good thing the flames were fake.

They walked past a line of hopefuls who wanted to go in and Naruto was stopped by a big bouncer. "Who the hell are you?" asked the man.

Naruto pulled out the deed to the building and showed it to him. "I'm your new boss asshole," said Naruto frowning at him.

The man gulped, he quickly moved to the side and allowed Naruto to enter, scared of what Naruto would do if he was denied entry. Naruto patted the Man's shoulder and put a fat wad of hundreds in his pocket.

(inside the restaurant)

Jade Haruno hated being out with these idiots that were called the civilian Council. Jade was a carbon copy of her little girl, only her breasts were large c-cup, and she still had that baby-making figure of her youth, even though she was in her 30's, and her hair was pulled into a long ponytail. Sitting next to her was Sasuke Uchiha dressed in a formal Kimono.

They came to the restaurant one every 2 weeks. She had wanted to skip out, but if she did, then they would try to figure out what was going on. The last time she skipped out she was sick, but members of the civilian council said getting sick was for weaklings.

Then she saw two people walk in. As they passed they stopped in front of the Council.

"Hello Jade-san, and esteemed members of the Council I hope you have a fine evening," said Naruto as he and Kira bowed mocking them.

"What are you doing here… _boy!?" _asked a large member of the civilian council.

Naruto pulled out the deed to the restaurant and showed it to them. "Naruto-kun has a right to be in here since he owns this place, unlike you bastards," said Kira making Jade laugh.

"Hello Loser, here to see how the fine class dine," said Sasuke smirking.

Naruto and Kira smirked at him. "Not really. I'm here with my date for the night," said Naruto

"And if High class is with you _little boy_, then i'd rather dine with a man like Naruto any day," said Kira, ending her lie with a rather lavish kiss with her tongue.

Sasuke's jaw dropped. _"Date… I should have the first date out of she call me a little boy? I'm a fucking Uchiha!" yelled Sasuke in his mind  
_

they walked to a table that was near the dance floor. If jade was honest with herself they looked like a young couple that were just begin to explore their relationship. As the night wore on they began they ate, drank, and laughed. Then the lights dimmed as a star tango couple took to the floor. They danced in classic tango, before stopping 7 minutes later getting many claps. Naruto stood up and walked over to the band and told them to play it again. Naruto walked back to Kira and got her up and lead her to the floor. One on the floor the music started up, and they kicked off at a fast pace. It didn't take long for Them to get the more spirited parts of the dance. Naruto twirled Kira around, like a spinning top, before she stopped, leaned in and looked to give him a kiss, before she ripped his jacket away and throw it to him. Naruto then used the jacket and wrapped it around her waist, before pulling her towards him. Naruto then started to flip backwards and grabbed a rose off of table of jade Haruno, before skidding across the floor and stopping in front of Kira presenting her with the rose.

They finished big with Kira in Naruto's arms in a bridal style. Jade Haruno as well as Many others stood up and clapped for the young spirited couple. After there dance. Naruto and Kira walked back to their table and put down 100 for the money only to have the waitress try to give them the change.

They walked out of the Golden Leaf and walked to a park to sit and enjoy the feel of the night air. They approached a lake and sat down together. Kira rested her head on Naruto's shoulder. They sat like that for a little while until Kira jumped up in shock, almost as if she saw a ghost from her past.

Naruto stood up and started to shake her. "Kira! Are you okay?" asked Naruto.

"Kurenai-kaa-san," said Kira in shock.

* * *

Killjoy: Dude what the Hell?

Zaara: (lays on the ground and scratches his gut, before eating a cookie)

Killjoy: (kicks Zaara) Get up ya bum

Zaara: Hell I'm tired. Come back later when I had my powerade.

Killjoy: (sigh) review and we'll see you later

* * *

A/N

1: Np- Ninja Police. The position was official run by the Uchiha clan, however even after their death they still needed a police force to run interference for deistic- violence and inner village crimes


	2. The Woman called Kaasan

Zaara: Got my drink and ready to start

Killjoy: Lazy Ass

Zaara: Whatever.

-----------------

Human/ Human form speech

_Human/ Human form thought_

**Demon/boss thought**

_**Boss/Demon thought**_

**Demonic influenced speech**

* * *

(with Naruto and Kira)

Kira slowly stepped away from Naruto and slowly walked towards Kurenai until she was standing in front of her. Kurenai stood at 5'5", long black hair, ruby red eyes, that matched her crimson colored lips, C-cup breasts, wearing a white dress that was made to look like tape with a crimson red sleeve on g her right arm, both hands wrapped in tape, and blue sandals.

Kurenai looked at Kira. "Can I help you young lady?" asked Kurenai.

Kira let tears fall from her eyes, before she throw her arms around Kurenai. She looked a little older, butit was her, she still had that same kind face.

"It's me Kaa-san, Kira-chan," said Kira crying on Kurenai's shoulder.

Kurenai was shocked at what this young woman just said. Kurenai didn't know this young girl, but this young girl defiantly knew her. Naruto walked up towards the two girls and put his arms around Kira and pulled her away while rubbing her back to help clam her down. He then looked at Kurenai.

"I think you'd better follow us for an explanation," said Naruto as he began to lead Kira away.

Kurenai wanted to hear about this so she decided to follow.

(Naruto's house)

Naruto brought some green tea from the kitchen and handed a cup to Kira, before he sat next to her.

"What is going on here? Who are you? Why did you call me Kaa-san?" said Kurenai with curiosity.

Kira sipped her tea. "I'm sorry about my out burst earlier tonight, but you see I'm from another time and dimension altogether," said Kira

Kurenai's eyes widened in shock. "What?" said Kurenai. Dimension? That was a new one altogether

"I know it's hard to believe, but this is the truth. In my world you were my guardian appointed by the 5th Hokage Tsunade. She was appointed to the position of Hokage when I was 5 years old," said Kira saring into her tea

_Flashback (Kira's world)_

_Tsunade sat in her office doing paperwork with little Kira drawing on some paper that Tsunade gave her when Kurenai walked in. Kira jumped up and ran behind Tsunade._

_Kurenai looked at Tsunade who chuckled at the little girl. _

"_It's alright Kira-chan. You remember what I told you?" asked Tsunade._

_Kira nodded. "You told me that a nice lady had adopted me," said Kira._

"_This is her. Her name is Kurenai Yuhi," said Tsunade._

_Kurenai walked forward and smiled down at Kira. "hi Kira-chan. I'm your new mommy," said Kurenai._

_Kira walked close to Kurenai, before throwing her arms around her neck._

"_Hello Kaa-chan," said Kira smiling in childish glee._

_Kurenai herself smiled. "Hello my little angel," said Kurenai._

_(flashback end)_

"That's my history in a nutshell with Kurenai-kaa-san," said Kira sighing..

Kurenai stood up from her chair. She was confused as hell and also shocked at the fact that she had a daughter, or what could be considered her daughter.

"I need to go, please, give me some time to thank it over," said Kurenai heading towards the door.

Naruto got up and ran after Kurenai catching her at the door. "I know it's a lot to take in, but please even if you don't want to be her mother after you think it over, at least be her friend," said Naruto.

Kurenai looked at Naruto. "Listen this is so much to take in it's painful. I really need to sleep on this and think," said Kurenai.

Naruto stepped out of Kurenai's way and allowed her out.

(Next day)

Kurenai stood in the middle of training field 9. She had decided to run though the few Jutsu she knew. And the selection was pathetic. She knew 5 C-rank fire Jutsu and that wasn't even good enough. Kurenai left the training grounds to get cleaned up. As she walked down the street she was bumped into by a little girl no older then 5. She had tears in her eyes.

Kurenai bent down and looked at the girl. "Hello are you lost?" asked Kurenai.

The little girl nodded. "I was walking with my kaa-chan, when we got separated," said the little girl.

"What does she look like?" asked Kurenai.

"Like me," said the little girl

Kurenai stood up and looked around. After about 5 minutes of looking a woman who looked like the girl was walking around looking worried. Kurenai lead the little girl over to her mother. The young girl ran up and hugged her mother. Kurenai looked on with a smile. She herself had always wanted a child, but she was still to young. Sure she felt close to Hinata, but Hinata already had a mother.

Kurenai made up her mind she would talk to Kira.

(Namikaze training grounds)

Kurenai entered the grounds and found Kira and Naruto in their at home training gear. Kira was fighting with Naruto in pure Taijutsu. Naruto throw a downwards punch that would have taken Kira out, but Kira slipped past it and kicked Naruto in the face, Naruto countered with a kick of his own, before spinning around and bring his leg down on her shoulder, Kira let the foot drop and aimed a punch at Naruto's gut. Naruto blocked with his forearm, before grabbing her arm and throwing her.

Kira righted herself and saw Kurenai. She sighed.

"So Kurenai did you come to a decision?" asked Naruto.

Kurenai nodded. "I did. I always wanted a child," said Kurenai smiling.

Kira ran up to Kurenai and gave her a hug, but a second later Kurenai pulled away and looked at Kira.

"Now young lady, I want you to put on some proper training clothes," said Kurenai strenly.

What!" yelled Kira looking at Kureani.

Naruto laughed and leaned on the tree. "Burn," said Naruto only to be glared at by Kurenai and Kira.

"You put on a shirt young man," said Kurenai.

"What! I wasn't part of this deal," said Naruto looking at the girls.

"To bad. Your stuck with me now," said Kurenai smiling as Kira pulled her eye lid down and stuck out her tongue

Naruto glared at them. "What ever let's get training," said Naruto.

(5 hours later)

Naruto had one hand resting on the truck of the tree as sweat dripping from the spikes on his head, Kira was laying on the ground, almost in a dead faint, while Kurenai was on her hands and knees. Kurenai had decided to teach Naruto and Kira the few Jutsu she knew so she showed them the first. Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu. It took both of them an hour to get it down, after that they decided to take her on in a two on one Taijutsu match forcing her to get better as the fight dragged on. After that Kira and Kurenai taught Naruto a little bit about Genjutsu, although he wasn't very good at it he figured out the one she taught it. It would help him out greatly in battle.

After learning a bit of Genjutsu they finally decided that they all needed to Learn a bit more ninjutsu so they went into the liberty and began to read a few ninjutsu, Naruto selected 3 Ninjutsu to learn, Kurenai selected 6, and Kira selected 1. After they finished that the just about outright fell out.

They walked into the house and Naruto fell on the couch and just lay there. Kira and Kurenai went outside and to the outdoor hot springs. They both put on white towels and entered the hot water.

Kira moaned in content. The water was so inviting to her sore body. "This is nice," said Kira.

Kurenai nodded, as she grabbed a glass of red wine that was close to her. "Kira-chan what do you think of Naruto?" asked Kurenai.

Kira blushed a bit at this. "Not sure what you mean? He's kind that's for sure, he's brave, funny, He's also not afraid to speck his mind if it comes down to it… Did I mention he loves Raman!? He's the kind of guy a girl could fall for," said Kira blushing at the end of her rant.

Kurenai looked at her. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but wouldn't he be like your twin brother or something?" asked Kurenai.

Kira looked at Kurenai, before getting a grin on her face. "Nope. Kyubi changed the blood in my body the day I got my bloodline limit," said Kira making Kurenai;s eyes widen.

"You have a bloodline limit?" asked Kurenai.

"Yeah. I have partial control over 2 abilities. Earth and Fira, both are used for Lava release," said Kira making Kurenai sigh. Kira looked at Kurenai. Something the matter Kaa-san?"

Kurenai looked at Kira. She was going to have to get use to being called Kaa-san. "Kira I'm only going to say this once, don't let the council find out about your bloodline. You may not realize it, but the Council have the backing of 2 of the 4 Daimyos. They have a lot of clout and even though We have Shinobi on the Council, the civilians can still make a mess of things for us," said Kurenai.

Kira nodded. "Hai. I'll watch out for them," said Kira.

(With Naruto)

Naruto had changed into his normal clothes and decided to walk around the village for a bit. As he walked down the streets he was contemplating his relationship with Kira. It was complicated. They had kissed a few times, but nothing beyond that. He felt as if he found a kindred spirit in her. If something was to come of their relationship in the future was yet ti be seen. Naruto was so caught up in his thoughts that he bumped into somebody. Both of them hit the ground with a thud.

Naruto sat up and rubbed his head. "The Hell hit me?" asked Naruto as he looked up.

Standing before him was a girl of about 18, she stood as tall as Kurenai, purple hair pulled into a wired ponytail, light brown, pupil-less eyes, slender body, with wide hips, and large D-cup breasts, wearing a long tan coat, fishnet body suit that stopped mid thigh, that was a bit transparent, dark orange skirt, shin guards, slandered ninja sandals and around her neck was a tear shaped pendent.

Naruto paled. He had heard of this woman. She was Anko Mitarashi. She was well known as the Snake mistress and had graduated at the top of her class in her year, being the only female to do so since the founding of the village. Naruto knew three things about her.

1) she was a Special Jonin

2) She loved Dango

3) The last man to mess up her dango and sake ended up in the hospital and was still eating his meat though a tube.

Anko grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt and lifted him into the air. "You're a dead man!" growled out Anko.

Naruto throw out a kick that Anko blocked, but that was all Naruto needed to free himself, he filled out of her grasp. Anko flow at him with a punch. Naruto saw the punch coming, and crossed his arms over his chest, stopping the punch, but Anko followed up with a sharp kick to his gut sending his skidding across the ground. Naruto looked around and realized that the street had been cleared meaning that people knew what was about to happen. Naruto jumped into the air and Anko followed him into the sky. Anko throw out a kick that Naruto stopped. Naruto followed up with a punch that sent her rocketing to the ground. Anko hit the ground hard, leaving a small crater. Naruto landed on a building rubbing his head.

Naruto grinned. "Maybe that was a bit harsh," said Naruto

She stood up with on And glared at Naruto, she pulled a kunai and vanished and appeared behind Naruto, cutting his check slightly. After that she throw her arms around him and began to lick his check. Anko had a fetish for blood. Whenever she went on a mission she always came back with a bit of blood on her face that she licked off. Many men stirred clear of her, not because of her former afflictions, but because a relationship with her meant pain.

"I like my men to be rough with me," said Anko as she grinded into him and grabbed his crotch.

Naruto blushed. "Come on Anko-san, can't you let the dango thing go?" asked Naruto.

Anko stepped in front of his and began to really grind on him while nibbling on his neck, hard enough to draw a little blood. "Well I might make an excaption. Your blood is quite tasty. From now on your blood belongs to me, whenever I want it," said Anko pulling away from Naruto with her lips colored red from drinking a bit of his blood, before she kissed him full on the lips.

Naruto's eyes widend, and before he knew it she was gone. Naruto sighed and decided to leave before anything else happened. He was about to hop off the roof when a ANBU member appeared before him. He wore a Bear mask.

"Did you just get though fighting Anko?" asked The ANBU.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah Crazy bitch bit my neck," said Naruto rubbing the spot that was bit.

Bear put his hand on the younger mans shoulder. "I wish you luck as you my young friend have just been marked by the last remaining vampiress of Konoha," said bear vanishing.

Naruto didn't understand what he meant, but had a feeling that he would bee seeing Anko again real soon.

(Back at the House 2 hours later) **Warning Mentions of sex**

Kira was board. Her hair was out, she wore a yellow tank top, and a white skirt. Kurenai had left the house, and she hadn't seen Naruto any where for the last hour or so. She had decided to watch a movie. She looked at the movies and found a good one to watch, or at least it sounded good. She popped it in and pushed play. 30 minutes into the money clothes started to come off and things started to get heavy. Kira blushed and began to get into it. She was starting to feel hot, and before she knew it damp. Before she knew it she saw Naruto doing those things to her. Kira let out a moan as she began to lightly rub on her breasts. Her hand began to slowly drift down. Her hand was under her skirt as she began to rub herself though her black thong, she moved the material aside and slipped her two middle fingers into herself. Kira's eyes glazed over slightly as her mind began to imagine that Naruto was pushing into her.

"Aw Naruto-kun your so big!" moaned out Kira. Her fingers sped up and she pinched her nipples a little harder. Kira gasped as she hit a sweet spot.

"I'm close, I'm close, I'm so fucking Close!!! NARUTO-KUN!" yelled out Kira as she exploded her juices spilling onto the couch. Kira removed her fingers and licked them clean, before she laid back a bit and began to finish watching the movie.

Kira heard the door open and nearly jumped in an attempt to cut the Tv off, but she failed to do it in time and Naruto saw what she was watching. Naruto raised a brow, before taking off his jacket and setting it on the coat rack.

"I see you had fun," said Naruto grinning at her.

Kira looked down and blushed. Her skirt was still up, her juices were still on the couch, and the movie was still on. Kira looked at Naruto, her mind was still a bit hazed with lust, so she got up and walked over to Naruto who was in the recliner. She sat on his lap and grabbed his hair.

Naruto blushed. "Kira we should talk about our relationship," said Naruto, as Kira licked his neck.

"Later, for now I just want you Naruto-kun," said Kira as she kissed Naruto.

Naruto kissed back, before his hands wrapped around her back and Kira's hands found their way to his hair. Naruto removed Kira's shirt and looked at Kira's breasts. Naruto's pants felt a little tight, but he kissed Kira hardened then he had a second ago, before Kira broke the kiss panting. Naruto didn't stop as he took one of her breasts into his mouth. Both Naruto and Kira jumped at the sound of glass breaking.

They both looked up to see Kurenai standing there, and to make matters worse, she was red as her eyes. "Kira…room… now… GO!!" yelled Kurenai.

Kira jumped up and ran up the stairs. Kurenai turned to Naruto and cracked her knuckles. Naruto gulped. He was about to get the beating of a lifetime. If he was lucky he's live long enough to have kids to tell the tale to.

**Mentions end**

(2 weeks later)

After Kurenai found Naruto and Kira in the living room she moved in with the Hokage's blessing, after putting Naruto though Hell, and back, and then sending him though hell again, she planned to watch them from now on. And to make matters worse she had found the mark left by Anko, That night she had to get piss drunk to sleep and that was no easy feat.

Kurenai knew how Kira felt about Naruto so she didn't hurt the boy to bad, but now she was currently over seeing Naruto and Kira's training. Kira was working On Jutsu, while Naruto had begun reading his Clan Scroll.

It seemed that about 500 years ago Naruto's Clan started in what is Current day Lightning country as Samurai. They then moved to the country of Whirlpool and settled there with the Uzumaki Clan leading them. The Uzumaki Clan had a long list of Nin, Ken, Tai, Gen, and Fuin. He had decided to read up on sealing Jutsu. He had also gotten to a point in his Taijutsu that he could hold Kurenai in a full out Taijutsu match granted she was only mid-chunin in level there. Kira to had become powerful in Taijutsu.

Naruto and Kira walked down the street preparing to enter the academy for the first time in weeks for Naruto and the first time ever for Kira.

"You ready for this Kira-chan," said Naruto, putting his hand on his sword.

Kira smirked and winked at Naruto. "You know I am Naru-kun," said Kira as she grabbed his arm.

They walked up the steps to the academy. Preparing for a future in the world of Ninjas.

* * *

Zaara: Cut print that bitch.

Killjoy: Finally off your ass huh?

Zaara: (Kicks Killjoy) Pay backs a bitch! Huh Killjoy.

Killjoy: You son of a (pulls out a kunai

Zaara: (Grins and gets into a stance) Lets go!

Both jump at each other and enter a Amine cloud.

Kira: Sorry for the wait, but please review while these two fight.

CRUCH!

Zaara: YOU BASTRD THAT WAS MY ARM!!!

Killjoy: Yeah now for the other one


	3. The Team called 7

Kira (sighs as she bandages Killjoy's Head, and then Zaara's arm) Honestly did you two have to go out of your way to do this much damage.

Killjoy and Zaara: Yes.

Zaara: He called me a lazy ass

Killjoy: You're a dumb ass

Zaara: you want another ass kicking!?

Killjoy: Bring it on bitch

Kira grows a tick mark and smashes both of them on their heads.

Kira: ENOUGH YOU TWO WILL GET ALONG OR GO AND MEET KAMI IN THE AFTERLIFE!!!

Killjoy and Zaara back up.

Killjoy: (chibi form ) Yes ma'am

Zaara: ( chibi form) She's way more Scary then any demon.

Kira: Get on with the show.

* * *

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/boss speech**

_**Boss/ Demon speech**_

**Demonic influenced speech**

* * *

(In the academy)

Ino Yamanaka was silently crying as she sat in her chair. Ino stood at 5'3", long blonde hair, pulled into a ponytail, light blue pupil less eyes, slender legs, large c-cup breasts, purple top that stopped at her stomach, purple short skirt, with black tights under it, black sandals, and her headband wrapped like a belt. Her best friend and rival Sakura Haruno had decided to quit being a Ninja as she figured she didn't have the skills. She chose to go into the medical program as a Nurse and soon to be field medic if she passed her Exams within a year. Ino shuck her head. She only pretended to like the stuck up bastard Sasuke to help out Sakura's confidence.

Ino then looked at Hinata and sighed. She could have helped out the Shy Hyuga girl, but she only had eyes for Naruto. Also for some reason Hinata had the most mature body out of all the females in the whole class. Ino and all the girls had seen what she was hiding under that jacket and they were quite jealous of the busty Hyuga girl. Hinata stood even with Ino at 5'3", long bluish-black hair, lavender eyes, large CC-cup breasts, long slender legs, she wore a light purple jacket with tan sleeves, tight black leggings that showed off the curves of her hips and ass, black high heel sandals that had two straps and went up to the middle of her calf. Her headband was wrapped around her neck.

Ino stopped crying long enough to hear the door open. She watched as Naruto walked in. She along with half the female populace of the class blushed. The male populace grinned at the girl next to Naruto with lust filled eyes. Naruto growled and released a staggering amount of KI at them all. Everyone froze as they looked at Naruto's cold blue eyes.

"Anyone who looks at Kira-chan like that dies," said Naruto making Kira blush with how protective he was of her.

"Alright Naruto that's enough of that," said Iruka walking into the room.

Naruto nodded and lead Kira to the back row where she sat in his lap, and began to whisper into his ear to clam him down.

"As must of you have noticed Sakura Haruno has dropped from the Ninja program to become a medic. Taking her place is Kira Uzumaki," said Iruka.

Kiba stood up. "Uzumaki? You mean she's related to the Dobe," said Kiba.

Iruka frowned. "Naruto and Kira-san are related. Distant cousins," said Iruka.

Kiba grinned. "So is she available?" asked Kiba forgetting what had happened earlier.

Kira got into a thinking pose. "Let me think about it," said Kira, before she got Naruto in a full blown lip-lock, tongue and all. Kira moaned when Naruto grabbed her ass.

Both pulled back panting after a few minutes of kissing. Almost every girl and guy in the class blushed with envy, and one Hyuga girl fainted at the display of her crush just pulled off.

"That answer your question mutt," said Naruto making Kiba flush in anger.

Iruka clapped his hands getting everyone's attention. "Alright that's enough of that. It's time to tell you of your team selections," said Iruka as everyone paid attention.

"Team 1 is…," started Iruka, until he got to the interesting teams. "Team 7 will be Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Kira, and Uchiha Sasuke. Your Jonin Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will Be Hyuga Hinata, Aburama Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba Your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi, Team 9 is still in calculation from last year, and Team 10 is Yamanaka Ino, Akamichi Choji, and Nara Shikamaru, your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. I wish you all well in your careers as Ninja's," said Iruka as he packed his stuff and was about to walk out.

"Where the hell are you going?" asked a girl with black hair.

"I do have other thing to do then watch you guys all day, besides the second you got your headbands you became soldiers of Konoha. Also a word of warning Naruto, Kakashi is known to be at least 2 to 3 hours late," said Iruka walking out.

Kira got off of Naruto's lap, and helped him up as they both began to leave.

"Where are you two going?" asked Sasuke trying to assume control of his team.

Both Kira and Naruto looked at him. "None of your damn business Uchiha," said Naruto as they both walked out.

(2 hours later)

Sasuke lay on Iruka's table a little pissed off. His sensei had yet to show up, and worse his teammates and his future wife had yet to come back to the class. The door to the room opened and Naruto as well as Kira staggered into the room. Sasuke raised a brow at them. Both had swollen lips, messed up hair, and messy clothes.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he put two and two together.

"Is she a good fuck? I want to know if she can give me pleasure," said Sasuke.

Naruto growled, but kept himself from ripping the smug little bastard in two. Naruto glared at Sasuke with steely blue eyes, with a red around the edges of them.

"First of all Kira-chan isn't like that, all we did was kiss, second…" stared Naruto only to vanish and appear before Sasuke with his hand wrapped around his throat and slamming him into the wall. "Every talk to Kira like that again, and I mean **ever **I'll crush you,"

Naruto felt a kunai knife at his throat. He shifted his eyes slightly and saw that it was a man with a lazy expression on his face, silver hair, and a standard Jonin uniform. He had a smile on his face.

"First lesson Naruto-kun, don't let anger blind you to your surroundings. Sasuke You should show respect to your teammates," said thee man.

"KAKASHI!" yelled Kira as she put chakra into her foot and planted it right between Kakahi's leg's

Kakashi's eye widened at the pain, before he let out a scream the broke the glass throughout the academy. Kakashi then fell over holding his sack with his marbales.

All three looked at Kakashi, before Naruto pocked him with his foot. He then pointed to Kakashi and looked at Kira

"I think you killed Sensei,?" said Naruto.

Kira blushed. "oopss! Are you alright sensei?" asked Kira leaning over Kakashi with the other two.

Kakashi held up his hand, bulled iot up and used his thumb. "Team introduces on the roof, 10 minutes," said Kakashi in a whining voice.

(10 minutes later)

Team 7 stood on the roof with Kakashi leaning on the rail, he had a tear in his eye, but was otherwise alright. "Alright tell me your names, like's, dislikes, and dreams for the future," said Kakashi.

"What about you Sensei?" asked Kira pouting.

Kakashi got into a thinking position. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes are life, long walks, and reading Icha Icha, My dislikes are losing comrades. My dream is for them to make an Icha Icha movie, and to make you the best Ninja's since the Sanin themselves," said Kakashi shocking them.

"I guess I'll go next. My name is Kira Uzumai, my likes are Naruto-kun, shopping, hanging with my friends, and a lot of other things. My dislikes are Uchihas, Perverts, and a certain war hawk. My dream…" started Kira only to blush as she took a glace at Naruto. "Is a little personal," said Kira.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but dismissed it as a girl thing. "Alright blonde boy you next," said Kakashi.

"Alright My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are Kira-chan here, gardening, training, reading, writing calligraphy, my dislikes are arrogant bastards, and my dream is to become Hokage ," said Naruto grinning.

When Sasuke began his rant everyone tuned him out, as they figured it was some cock and bull about his clan and brother.

Kakashi looked at them, before nodded. "See you guys later. I want all of you to be ready for your final test tomorrow," said Kakashi.

""What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi smirked at them. "Out of all of the 30 students only 9 will pass, and each team has a 33.3 percent chance of passing," said Kakashi making them all glare at him as he turned away to leave. "Oh and don't eat anything or you'll vomit," said Kakashi vanishing.

Sasuke got up to leave. Kira looked at Naruto. Naruto shrugged. They both throw down a ball of smoke and vanished.

(at the Mansion)

Naruto sat on the cough with a book in his hand with a cub of tea. Kira was watching a ninja show that was mostly made for children and it was about the sannin. It was a local favorite of children.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID SOMETHING SO FUCKING RECKLESS AS THAT ANKO!!!" came Kurenai' angered voice.

Followed by the door slamming shut. Kurenai walked into the livening room followed by Anko.

"It's not my fault the brat has such good blood, besides the Council has been pushing me to revive my clan," said Anko making Kurenai blush out of anger.

"NOT LIKE THIS AND YOU KNOW IT!!!" yelled Kurenai, only for Anko to kiss her and lightly bit her lip drawing a bit of blood.

Anko pulled back and licked her lip. "Your so cute when your mad and your blood tastes even better," said Anko making Kurenai blush.

"Girl lost here. Can someone explain this to me?" asked Kira.

"Anko is the last member of the Mitarashi Clan. The vampires of Konoha," said Anko

"You mean like the old stories?" asked Naruto looking at Anko

Anko snorted. "Please the vamps in those stories were weak. They died just by being hit by sunlight and needed blood for satanic. Blood for my clan was a choice, not a disease. Also whatever instincts went with the fangs has long since died away," said Anko smiling and showing her elongated k-9's.

"That's a start, but what was Kurenai yelling at you about?" asked Naruto.

Anko looked at Naruto and walked closer to him. "The fact that I marked you as my mate when I bite you," said Anko.

"WHAT!!" yelled Naruto and Kira.

Naruto was shocked by this. Where Kira was pissed off and slightly turned on by the thought of her, Anko and Naruto., but more pissed of because she didn't like to share.

"Your acting liked it's a big surprise. I would have marked Kurenai if it wasn't for the fact that she can't give me a child. For some unknown reason the women of my clan were always bisexual," said Anko as she looked at Naruto and pushed him to the couch, before she throw off her jacket. "Now help me make a baby my servant," said Anko licking her lips

"Get thee hell of me!" yelled Naruto vanishing.

"Leave Naruto-kun alone," said Kira

Kurenai sighed as she grabbed her red wine. It was going to be a long night.

(Next morning 6:00 a.m.)

Naruto and Kira walked into training field and Naruto was a bit pale. Anko chased Naruto around for 30 minutes, before he allowed her to drink his blood. And drink she did. She had sucked until he passed out. He had just woken up not 5 minutes ago and he was still missing half a pint of blood. Naruto sat under a tree and closed his eyes to rest.

Kira sat next to him and laid her head down on his shoulder, before she closed her eyes.

They sat down for a little while, until the sun was up and Sasuke walked into the field. After another hour of waiting Kakashi arrived.

"Hello my squad," said Kakashi as he heard Sasuke's stomach rumble. He looked at Naruto and Kira as they both stood up and starched.

Naruto rolled his shoulders. "Let's get this over with," said Naruto.

"Alright," said Kakashi pulling out two bells. "These bells are your objective. You have until noon to steal them from me, but you must be willing to kill me to get them. Also the person who doesn't have a bell at the end will flunk," finished Kakashi

"_Trying to put us against each other," thought Naruto._

"_Divide and conquer, classic and effective," thought Kira._

"_I have to get those bells," thought Sasuke._

Kakashi looked at his students. "You may begin," said Kakashi.

Kira charged at Kakashi with her hands blaring though hand signs. "Lava style: Flowing river!" yelled Kira slamming opening her mouth and unleashing a small river of molten rock from her mouth.

Kakashi jumped to the side avoiding the lava flow. "Lesson 1: Ninjutsu. Fire style: fire ball Jutsu!" yelled Kakashi unleashing a fire ball at Kira. Kira flipped to the side, allowing Naruto to charge at Kakashi with a surprise attack

Kakashi's eye widened as he jumped out of the way. He pulled out a kunai quickly and blocked a sword strike from Naruto. Naruto grabbed Kakashi's arm and held it painfully tight.

"Fire style: Fire ball Justu!" yelled Naruto from the ground s he launched a large ball of fire at Kakashi.

Kakashi cursed as he allowed himself to be fooled by a clone. Kakashi grabbed the clone and forced him to the front to act as a shield. The clone took the full brunt of the attack as Kakashi fell to the ground, only for Kira to charge at him. Kira throw a kick at Kakashi, Kakashi blocked the attack, but had to duck as Naruto brought the sword where Kakashi's neck once was.

Kira recovered and started another set of hand signs. "Earth style: Dragon's teeth Justu!" yelled Kira as a large amount of sharp pillars came out of the ground and impaled Kakashi. Kakashi's body vanished only to be replaced by a log.

Naruto got back to back with Kira, before he felt the ground getting hot. Naruto's eyes widened before he pushed Kira out of the way and jumped away as a large flaming dragon burst from the ground. Naruto landed on his feet and slammed his sword into the ground and started a chain of hand signs.

"Fire style: Dragon's breath Jutsu!" yelled Naruto unleashing a breath of fire at the ground.

Kakashi jumped out of the earth and was wrapped by shadows. "The Nara clan's attack, but that can't be… Genjutsu!" yelled Kakashi as he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.

As the Genjutsu faded he saw a number of phoenix flowers at him Kakashi ran though a number of signs. "Water style: Water wall Jutsu!" yelled Kakashi as a large wall appeared before him.

"_This is getting difficult. They're to well organized for anything I can throw at them short of my Sharingan eye," thought Kakashi _

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" said Naruto making 5 clones.

The clones charged at Kakashi with swords raised.. Kakashi avoided the first ones slash, and punched him in the gut, the second attempted a downwards slash that Kakashi side stepped before he kicked it. Another thrust his sword at Kakashi, but Kakashi spun around him and chopped him in the neck. The last two attempted a team attack, but they got destroyed and they ran each other though.

Naruto appeared behind Kakashi and held him. "Got you! Kira now!" yelled Naruto.

Kira appeared in front of Kakashi and quickly ran though hand signs. "Fire style: Dragon's breath Jutsu!" yelled Kira opening up her mouth.

Naruto jumped away as she unleashed her attack. The attack burned a large path, but Kakashi was able to get away with only small burns.

Naruto walked towards Kira. "Sensei got away from us," said Naruto.

"We had him on the ropes! If only I used a lava release instead of fire," said Kira.

Naruto chuckled. "We want to beat him, not kill him. He probably went after Sasuke," said Naruto.

"Shall we go then," said Kira as she and Naruto jumped into the woods to find Kakashi.

Kakashi's head came out of the water as he took a deep breath. "I thought they'd never leave. I'd better go and test Sasuke," said Kakashi

(with Sasuke)

Sasuke had watched the entire encounter with Kakashi and his so called teammates and he scoffed. They had failed to get a bell and Kakashi had escaped.

"You know that you should have probably helped them out," said Kakashi making Sasuke jump backwards.

"I'm better then them. I'm an Elite Uchiha," said Sasuke pulling out a kunai.

Kakashi sighed. "Lesson 2: Taijutsu," said Kakashi.

Sasuke charged and swiped at Kakashi with the kunai in his hand. Kakashi ducked , and punched Sasuke in the gut sending him skidding backwards. Sasuke stopped a few meters away, before he charged again. Sasuke, throw out a kick that Kakashi blocked, before Sasuke, spun his body around for a power punch. Kakashi let go of Sasuke and looked at him.

"Your slow," said Kakashi.

Sasuke glared at him, before he flow though hand signs. "Fire style: Fire ball Jutsu!" yelled Sasuke unleashing a fireball at Kakashi, burning the area he once stood.

When the flames died down there was nothing left.

"_Did I get him? No he's a Jonin. So where could he be? Up? Left? Right? Behind? Above?" thought Sasuke._

A hand shot out of the ground and grabbed Sasuke's leg. "Below. Earth style: Head hunter Jutsu!" yelled Kakashi pulling Sasuke under until he was head deep in dirt.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and pulled out his book. "I think I can give you a few lessons on woman form reading this. And it's my favorite one. Lesson 3 Genjutsu. Fan girl warp world," said Kakashi.

Sasuke's eyes widened before he screamed at the mental torture of the girls of the village taking him into the Uchiha compound.

(With Kira and Naruto)

Kira sat in Naruto's lap and was kissing him hard and was having a tongue war with him. He had his hand under her skirt and was groping her ass getting a moan out of her. She was gripping his shoulders and leaving scratch marks.

Kira and Naruto pulled back to catch their breathes when they heard Sasuke scream. Both sighed and stood up before they took off to help out Sasuke. Once they arrived Naruto began to dig Sasuke out of the dirt.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but we need your help to beat this bastard," said Naruto.

Sasuke jumped out and glared at Naruto. "I don't need help," said Sasuke.

Kira growled, before grabbing his shirt and slamming him into a tree while Naruto took out a pear and a knife and started to eat it.

"Grow up! If we don't help each other out we are going to lose. Naruto and I barely held him, and I'm sure he was holding back," said Kira

"Of course he was. Rumor has it that Kakashi is so bad ass that he has another fist under that mask, just like chuck Norris," said Naruto

Both Kira and Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Who the hell is Chuck Norris?" asked Sasuke and Kira.

Naruto shrugged. "Some ass-kicking cowboy the authors know about," said Naruto

(elsewhere in another dimension.)

Zaara looked at Killjoy. "Are they allowed to break the forth wall like that?" asked Zaara.

Killjoy shrugged. "Got me man. We just writing the damn thing.

(back to real time)

Kakashi was looking at the watch and noticed that his Genin had 1 minute left to get the bells. Kakashi was about to pull out his book when Kakashi heard the tell-tale sign of a blade cutting though the air and close. Kakashi ducked and was glad he did. If he didn't he would be a whole head shorter. Kakashi took out a kunai and slashed at Naruto. Naruto blocked the attack as Sasuke jumped behind Kakashi and throw out a kick.

Kakashi jumped in the air as Naruto throw his sword at him. Kakashi knocked the sword away, only to hear a puff he turned to the side to see Kira's hands as they completed a jutsu.

"Oh shit," said Kakashi looking at her.

"Lava style: Lava shower Jutsu!" yelled Kira launching a stream of small 1 inch size lava balls.

Kakashi took out another kunai and pumped chakra into them. Kakashi started to cut them up, but as still hit by a few. Kakashi fell to the ground on his back and found a sword and Kunai at his throat as Kira landed on the ground.

Kakashi held up his arms. "Alright I forfeit," said Kakashi as the bell rang.

Naruto smiled. "And not a minute to soon," said Naruto.

Kakashi stood up and sighed. "As of today Naruto Uzumaki, Kira Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha are officially Genin of Konoha. Before I dismiss you for the day I will tell you all one thing the first and only rule you should truly remember in your lives as Shinobi. Those who break the rules are trash and those who abandon comrades are worse then trash," said Kakashi smiling at his team. "Team 7 you are dismissed for today,"

Naruto fell to the ground and sighed before taking off his jacket

Before Kakashi left he got a look at Naruto and saw that he had bite marks on his neck and he knew those came from Anko Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Son of a… lucky brat," said Kakashi walking away thinking of his lost shot with the vampiress.

(at the mansion)

Naruto and Kira entered the house to find Anko, Kurenai and Iruka awaiting them. After much congratulations they went out to eat at the Golden leaf. They ate for a good hour, before they left the restaurant. Iruka went home, while the others went to the mansion. They then went to sleep as they all had duties to attend to in he morning.

(later that night)

Anko opened up an eye, before she opened her door to creep into Naruto's room for the night. She opened the door to see him sleeping soundly on his back, Anko licked her lips before she kissed him. She pulled back and let her elongated fangs touch his neck, but stopped herself from drinking his blood.

She chose him to be her mate and if drinking his blood was al there was to it, then there could be no real relationship and no happy future for her or him. Anko pulled away and lightly kissed him on his forehead. She would try to get to know him better later, but for now she would sleep. Anko laid down her head on the cock of his neck and closed her eyes falling asleep.

Kira woke up with a cold sweat and held her head. "I need some water. Kira went down to the kitchen and drank some water, before deciding to head back to her room.

On the way back she decided to get a little cuddle time with Naruto al least enough so Kurenai couldn't stop her. She opened the door and turned red. There laying in the bed was Anko, nude as the day she was born. Kira was getting turned on, but Anger beat horniness any day when it invalid Naruto

Kira glared at Anko. "ANKO GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY NARUTO-KUN's BED!!" yelled Kira

Anko and Naruto both jumped and Kurenai rushed into the room. Naruto looked at Kira in her boy shorts and black sports bra that hugged her body, then at Kurenai who wore a red see though nightgown with a black bra and black thong, and Anko who was completely nude and you get one overloaded male who passed out from blood loss. Kira charged at Anko, who jumped up and ran out the doors laughing.

Kurenai shuck her head. "I swear I'm the only adult here," said Kurenai as she attempted to revive Naruto who had a grin on his face.

Kurenai turned red. "Pervert," said Kurenai walking out of the room.

* * *

Zaara: I wonder what the others are up to (pulls out a twix bar)

Killjoy: hey give me a piece

Zaara: Hell no (takes a bite)

Killjoy: I said give me a piece you dumb Ass!

Zaara: get your own.

Kira: Shut the hell up.

Zaara and Killjoy: Yes ma'am


	4. The Night with the Snake Mistress

Zaara: Kira away, Killjoy is at the monitor and I have nothing to do.

Killjoy: Go clean the body parts out of the Lion's Den

Zaara: No way it's your day.

Killjoy: No I did it last time get off your ass and clean it out

Zaara: My day off later (Zaara jumps out his window and vanishes in a swirl of wind.

Killjoy: Son of a Bitch

* * *

Human speech

_Human thought_

_**Demon/ boss speech**_

_**Boss/ Demon thought**_

**Demonic influenced speech**

* * *

(Compound a week after recombining Genin)

Naruto and Kira walked into the house and fell out on the couch. They had to watch the Hokage's grandson, which the Hokage ranked as an A class mission, and for good reason, that kid was a bad ass trouble maker who would give a Jonin a hard time. In the end Naruto had set him strait by teaching him a jutsu and getting him to believe in no one but himself.

"I can't believe that the old man had us watch his Grandson," said Naruto pulling off his jacket and throwing it over the couch. Kurenai would give him hell for it later, but he didn't care. He jumped on the couch. And laid down.

"He'll be handsome when he gets older," Kira getting on the couch and straddling Naruto's waist.

Naruto smirked, before he playfully growled. "What about me?" asked Naruto.

Kira smirked. "You're already handsome, fox-kun," said Kira kissing Naruto on the lips.

Just as they were about to move past kissing the door rang. Naruto growled slightly as Kira got off of him and he walked to the door. Naruto opened the door to see 3 people standing there. The first was Kiba. The second was a girl of about 16 or 17, standing at 5'5", long brown hair pulled into a long ponytail, the red fangs of the Inuzuka on her cheeks, brown eyes, small D-cup breasts, wearing a chunin vest that was open slightly showing a decent amount of cleavage, black shorts and sandals.

The last person was a woman who appeared to be in her mid 30's, standing at 5'3", wild brown hair, slighted brown eyes, fang like markings on her, mid sized D-cup breasts, wearing a black tank top, loose brown pants, tape wrapped around her ankles, black sandals.

Naruto blushed slightly as he looked at the older woman. She was damn hot! "Oh Kiba. what are you doing here and who are these ladies?" asked Naruto trying to hide his blush.

"Hey Naruto. I'm here with my mom and sister to meet the new neighbors," said Kiba.

The elder woman held out her hand. "My name is Tsume Inuzuka, head of the Inuzuka clan," said the woman leaning down a bit and giving Naruto a better view of the vally between her breasts.

"Tsume-san! It's been a while," said Naruto looked at Tsume.

Tsume eyed Naruto, before her eyes widened as she remembered him and she blushed. "Hey brat. Damn you turned into a handsome son of a bitch," said Tsume kissed Naruto on both of his cheeks, making him blush.

Tsume smiled at Naruto and was glad he was looking at her with a bit of want. She was the number 1 MILF in Konoha, add to the fact she hadn't had a fuck in nearly 14 years and she was one horny bitch. Other then that the brat held a special spot in her heart as an Honorary Inzuka.

_Flashback- 5 years ago._

_Kuromaru!" yelled Tsume as she walked around the village. Her companion had been gone for about 4 days and she was worried. It wasn't unheard of for him to spend a few days in the kennels over looking the new pups that were born, but this was different. _

_Hana and Kiba were working the kennels that day and had not seen him, so now she was walking around looking for him._

_Hey lady are you looking for your doogy?" asked a blonde boy as Tsume looked at him._

_Tsume knew who this was. This was Naruto Uzumaki, but she was more worried about Kuromaru then anything at the moment. "Yes," said Tsume_

_Naruto grabbed her hand and lead her though a few ally, before they arrived at a old back room. Inside the room was Kuromaru. He was in bad shape. He had a large X shaped cut across his chest, his right eye was taped and his left ear was missing. His foreleg was taped up._

"_he raised his head. "Hello Tsume," said Kuromaru as she kneeled next to him._

"_What happened to you?" asked Tsume._

_Kuromaru growled. "I got jumped by some of those bastards who you turned down. They were going to teach me a lesson and then mess with the kennels and pups," said Kuromaru. Kuromaru then looked at Naruto. "If it wasn't for the kid, I'd have more then this scar on my chest," said Kuromaru remembering what happened_

_Flashback with in a flashback_

_Kuromaru was walking around the Kennels, when he smelt something wrong. He ran towards the kennels closet to the gate. He ran in and saw two men that he recognized as onwes who had made a pass at Tsume in the past._

"_Your trespassing on Clan territory!" growled out Kuromaru._

_One of the men smirked. "If it isn't Tsumes guard dog, guess we have to take you out if we want a shot at the head bitch," said the man._

_Kuromaru was about to attack when he felt something hard and metal hit him in the head. Knocking him out._

_(a little later)_

_Kuromaru awoke and found his leg was broken, and chained. He looked up only to be kicked in the gut. That's when the beating started. After that they gut off his ear and his eye. The last thing they did was cut his chest, about to price him with a bladed x only for them to be knocked out as they were only civilians. Kuro looked up and saw a blonde haired boy._

_Flashback end _

_Tsume turned around and hugged the boy. "Thank you. What you did was considered a great deed in my clan," said Tsume._

_Naruto blushed, before he pulled out the hug and ran away._

_Flashback end_

Tsume and Naruto had met a few times after that. Tsume even had a dream or two about what he would look like when he got older. It also didn't help that Kuromaru kept remarking on the fact that she had suppressed her heat for the last few years, and she was pushing the breaking point.

"Well it's nice to meet you. Stop by for dinner sometimes," said Hana.

"Later bud," said Kiba as he and Hana left to go do their own thing.

"I guess I have to leave as well, clan business," said Tsume walking away.

Naruto smelt something sweet in the air. "What the hell is that smell?" asked Naruto to Nobody

(a month later)

Naruto, Kira, and Sasuke stood before the Hokage pissed of to all hell. They had just retrieved the cat of one of the daimyos for the 10th time that week. Naruto was ready to gut the caty and have a cat stew. Kira was ready to release what was left of her fox and eat the damn cat up, and Sasuke while trying to act cool, was red with rage.

Hiruzen laughed slightly. Before he looked at Team 7 records. "Your team has completed 36 D-ranked missions. Enough for 2 C-ranked Missions. I'll give you a choice, between a protection Mission and a protection mission," said Hiruzen.

"We'll take the escort mission," said Kakashi figuring his team could use the mission.

Hiruzen nodded and handed Kakashi a scroll. "You are to head towards the land of the Waterfall. In the town of Swirl you shall meet your client there. Dismissed," said Hiruzen.

Kakashi looked at his team. "we leave tomorrow at 5:00 a.m. sharp. Pack for a 3 week mission," said Kakashi vanishing.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and looked at him. "Don't get in my way," said Sasuke walking away.

Kira turned to Naruto. "That boy needs to get laid badly," said Kira, making Naruto smile and kiss her.

"He's not the only one," whispered Naruto in her ear.

Kira felt shivers shoot up her spine. She was feeling a bit wet, and she wnted him badly, but was waiting.

"Naru-chan Kira-chan what are you doing here?" asked Anko holding a stick of dango in her hand.

"Hey Anko. Were here for a mission. We leave in the morning," said Naruto.

Anko nodded, but then grabbed Naruto and licked his cheek. "Well if your going to go in the morning you and me on a date tonight, besidews I'm sure I can teach you a few things," said Anko jumping up and wrapping her legs around Naruto and lightly biting his neck.

Naruto growled slightly. "Fine, be ready to go at 6 tonight," said Naruto.

Anko looked at the clock and it read 3:00

"Later," said Anko vanishing

Kira glared at the spot Anko once was. Sure she liked Anko, but if Kira had her way she would be the first one to have sex with Naruto. She had no delusions about being the only girl in Naruto's love life. Knowing that Anko was bi helped matters a bit, but still she wanted to be Naruto's first.

Naruto looked at Kira. "You coming we still got to pack," said Naruto.

Kira nodded, before wrapping her arm around Naruto's. "Let's go Naruto-kun," said Kira.

(later that night)

Naruto sat in the living room, wearing a white button up shirt, and black slacks with his coat hanging on the chair. Kurenai was sitting across from him filling out a report. She figured they would go on a date soon, but not the night beore a mission.

"_I really hope I don't have to use the forced sleep Jutsu," thought Kurenai._

"Ready stud?" asked Anko from the stairs.

Naruto and Kurenai looked up. Naruto's Jaw dropped, and Kurenai's mouth was opened in shock. Anko came down looking for lack of better terms stunning. Her hair was down and fell past her shoulders to about mid-back, purple make=up on her eyes, red lipstick, an ankle length one shoulder black dress that when the light hit it looked purple, and black heels.

Anko laughed at his expression, and closed his jaw. "Save that for tonight and you'll get a real jaw dropper," said Anko as she grabbed his hand and led him out of the house.

"Don't be out past midnight," said Kurenai walking up the stairs

Unknown to Kurenai Kira had dressed in her clothes and decided to trill them for the night.

(in the street)

Anko and Naruto walked down the street with smiled on their faces. Naruto looked at Anko.

"Tell me a little about yourself Anko, all I know are rumors," said Naruto as Anko held his arm tightly.

Anko got into a thinking pose. "Well I love the color gray, My favorite hobby is to garden blood colored flowers, and I like to drink ibiki's sake when he's not around," said Anko grinning

Naruto laughed a little. Anko may have seemed a little crazy, but that was only a shell of her true self. "Well I'm sure that you know I like to read and play shogi as well as garden. I just haven't had time to do so," said Naruto.

They continued to make light conversation, until a drunk man stepped in their path.

"I can't believe you, you little snake slut. You turned me down for this Demon bastard," said the man.

Anko glared at him. "Yes I did, he's twice the man you are, and twice the size," said Anko smirking at the man.

The man blushed in embarrassment. He then reared back his fist and let it fly. Anko prepared for the hit as she and other Shinobi weren't allowed to harm civilians, a law passed by the Civilian council for their protection. The hit never came as she saw it stopped by Naruto. Naruto's eyes were hard. He then pulled his left fist back and punched the man in the gut, making his spit up as he doubled over as he gasped for breath.

"You little… Bastard. Shinobi aren't allowed to hit civilians," said the man.

Naruto pulled his leg back and kicked the man as hard as he could in the face, knocking out a few teeth and breaking his nose.

"I don't give a flying fuck. Fuck with anyone I care about and I'll fucking kill you. That goes for anyone in the entire fucking village," said Naruto making it clear that disrespect would not be tolerated anymore.

A lot of people backed up in fear. They knew that Anko was bad enough, but a pissed of Demon host was worse. They continued to walk towards the golden Leaf. To have dinner. Once they entered they were quickly seated in a private booth.

"What can I give you?" asked a waitress dressed in a green Kimono with the kanji for golden leaf on it.

"Fried Rice, grilled eel, a steak, and a bit of Sake," said Naruto.

"I'll have the same, but with a side of sauce," said Anko.

Anko and Naruto slowly ate their food as they continued their conversation. Naruto learned that he and Anko had lead similar lives. Anko was the village Pariah, all because of a man that she had thought of as a father even though he was only her uncle. Orochimaru had been banished from the clan for disobeying the rules the clan had set for themselves. It was only a few years later that the family was destroyed in an attack on the village.

Nartuo took his sake and took a sip. "Anko despite what people say you are an amazing person." said Naruto.

Anko had to stop herself from crying. No one not eve her parents had told her that, she leaned closer to Naruto and lightly kissed him. It was differn from her normal hungry kisses.

"Thank you for telling me that Naruto-kun. I can feel the words from Kurenai and the few other friends I have, but it's nice to hear them," said Anko putting her hand on Naruto's.

Naruto picked up her hand and kissed it lightly. "Anytime Anko-hime," said Naruto with a smile.

Anko and Naruto finished their meals. Naruto left a hefty tip for their waitress. They walked out of the restaurant.

Across the street was Tsume. She was out for a night and wanted something to do. She was going to go to that ninja bar when she spotted Naruto and Anko leaving. She looked at Anko in jealousy. Naruto looked good and to make matters worse Tsume was starting to feel the effects of her heat early. She would follow them and maybe, just maybe be able to settle her heat once and for all.

(with Anko and Naruto)

As Anko and Naruto walked down the street a woman bumped into Anko. The woman was fairly attractive, but you could tell she was the darugther of a councilmen.

"Watch where your going snake whore," said the woman walking away.

Anko growled and was about to pull out the hidden senbon needle in a leg hoslter, but Naruto stopped her, and whispered into her ear. Anko smirked and they continued walking.

The woman grinned thinking she got the better of Anko and Naruto, when she bumped into a handsome young man. The girl blushed and gave him a lust filled look, before she invited him back to her apartment.

Anko and Naruto laughed. "I can't believe she bought that crap," said Naruto.

"I wonder what she'll say when she finds out she's going to be fucking Soromaru. He hasn't been laid by a village girl in aq while," said Anko.

"The night is still young," said Naruto as they countied walking.

(11:00)

Anko and Naruto walk into the mansion piss drunk. They had went dancing and had soon found themselves at a bar trying to drink each other under the table. Anko was drunk at 15 bottles, while it took Naruto 21 to get drunk. They stumbled into the house and hit the couch laughing. Both Anko and Naruto were both happy drunks.

Tsume and Kira followed them in and stood at the edge of the hallway. They had meet each other a few minutes after dinner and followed Anko and Naruto for a little while longer.

Anko sighed. "O and the time Kakashi saw my tits he's fell out with a nose bleed," said Anko as she laughed on the couch.

Naruto growled playfully and grabbed her breasts making her moan. "Nobody gets to look at these, but me.

Anko smirked, before she leaned up and kissed him. She pulled away and looked into his eyes with a hungry gaze.

"Your room, now," said Anko

**Warning Lemon**

Anko jumped up and wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist. Naruto caught her by her ass and hungrily kissed her. Anko moaned into the kiss as Naruto walked towards his room. Naruto opened the door and walked to the bed, before he throw Anko onto it. Anko laughed as she landed on the bed with her hands above her head. Naruto grabbed her arms and kissed her. Naruto's hands drifted down her side and soon he began to rub her stomach. Anko arched her back, before she broke the kiss.

She could feel Naruto's hard member at thigh. She grinned as she grabbed his jacket and throw it off of him. Naruto sat up and pulled off his clothes, before he grabbed Anko's dress and ripped it off of her. Anko's large breasts fell out. Naruto began to kneed her breasts making her Moan.

"Naruto-kun," she moaned out.

(in the hall)

Kira and Tsume both watched as they began to start their activities and while both wanted to be in Anko's shoes they decided to let her have her night, but both women were still horny as fuck. Tsume grabbed Kira's breasts and started to kneed them as Kira throw her head back and moaned in pleasure. Kira was no stranger to fucking another woman as she and the Hinata of her world had fucked a few times. Tsume's hands moved under her skirt and touched Kira's wet folds.

Kria gasped in pleasure, making Tsume smirked. "What's the matter bitch? What a good fuck?" said Tsume sticking in another finger, before she began to pump her fingers hard into Kira making her moan loudly. Kira came a with an earth shattering scream.

Tsume smiled as she began to lick Kira's cheek.

(With Anko and Naruto)

Anko grabbed Naruto's hard cock and licked her lips. His cock was 10 inches long and 3 inches thick. She then licked the tip of his cock making Naruto growl in pleasure. Anko then began to take Naruto into her mouth inch by inch. Naruto then hit the back of her throat, but Anko didn't want to take him that deep yet. She began to suck on his cock like a lollipop . Naruto moaned. Anko began to swirl her tongue around Naruto's cock. Naruto's mind was going into the gutter, before he released his seed into her mouth.

Naruto panted slightly as he looked at Anko as she tried to suck him dry. Naruto pulled out of Anko's immediate area leaving her disappointed for a few seconds, before he grabbed her leg's and put his head at her wet entrance. He licked the outside of her folds making her shiver. It had been nearly 3 years since the last time Anko had sex. The last time had been with her one and only boyfriend, but he had cheated on her.

"Naruto-kun!" gasped out Anko as he slipped his tounge into her folds amd started to hit the spots that make her toes curl

Anko moaned as Naruto assaulted her cult. Anko screamed in pleasure as electicy seemed to shot though her body. Anko's back arched as she grabbed Naruto's hair. Naruto's hands rached up and grabbed her breast. Naruto began to kneed them speeding up Anko's rlease. Anko screamed as she felt her release in a violent wave.

Anko's head fell onto one of the pillows as Naruto climbed up and kissed her. Naruto pulled back and leaned down and kissed Anko's neck. Anko opened her mouth allowing her k-9's to extend and bite Naruto on his neck, sucking a bit of blood.

(With Tsume and Kira)

Tsume had removed her clothes, while Karin was still had on her fishnet body suit. Tsume positioned her pussy so it was lined it Kira's and began to rub them together. Kira yelled in pleasure at the feeling. Tsume leaned closer so her breasts were rubbing together with Kira's Kira leaned closer and started a tongue war with Tsume. Tsume used her hands and held Kira's arms above her head, making sure the younger girl couldn't move, Tsume then bit her lip and smeared the blood across the tattoo on her chest making a double ender appear in her hand.

Kira's eye's winded It had rounded bumps on it to add to the pleasure of a woman using it, but Kira didn't what that thing inside her. Tsume positioned it and light pushed it into her, making Kira moan, before she pulled it out.

"I know your saving your first time for Naruto-kun, but your still going to take it one way of the other," said Tsume turning Kira around and leaning her forward.

Tsume put one end into herself and the other end at Kira's ass. Tsume pushed into Kira making her scream.

"My ass! It's inside my ass!" yelled Kira in pleasure and pain.

Tsume then began to thrust into Kira as the double ender also hit spots inside her pussy. Both let out excited moans at the felling. Kira would have to try this with Naruto, but she was starting to really enjoy Tsume's treatment. But all good things must come to an end and a few minutes later both women came hard. Both women fell in the hall. Both pant, before they both got up and walked to Kira's room and fell asleep.

(with Naruto and Anko)

Naruto positioned himself at Anko's entrance and swiftly impaled himself deep within her warmth. Anko screamed . Naruto started to thrust into her hard and fast.

"Naruto-kun pound my pussy. Fuck what belongs to you!!" yelled Anko as she began to breath hard.

Naruto continued to thrust into her grunting. Anko was tight, tighter then he expected for someone like her. Anko leaned up and bit his neck drawing blood and scratching his back something fierce. Naruto felt this and before Anko knew it Naruto bit into her neck as well, making her moan.

.Soon both felt their release coming and screamed it to the heavens. Naruto filled Anko to the brim, before he collapsed to the side of her.

"That was incredible," said Anko as she laid her head on Naruto's chest and put her arm around him.

"Night my moonlit Hime," said Naruto

(in Kurenai's room)

Kurenai had a pillow over her head. She had tired to use the forced sleep Jutsu, but a loud scream from Anko broke the Jutsu so she had to suffer though 2 hours of Anko screaming her ass off from the pleasure. It didn't help matters that Kira was also getting fucked by Tsume who's voice she'd recognize anywhere

"_I'm going to kill them. No I'm going to murder them," thought Kurenai._

(next morning)

Naruto and Kira arrived at the gate to find Sasuke and Kakashi already set to go. They exited the gate and prepared to leave for their first real test as a team.

* * *

Zaara: Cut print that bitch

Killjoy: Yes and I plan yto put a recently heartbroken girl from the sirous into the Mix

Zaara: Really?

Killjoy: Yes, Karin

Zaara: Oh well. So long as she dosn't fuck with Me.

Karin: Zaara-kun where are you?

Killjoy: LOL hey Karin

Zaara: Oh I'm about to get the fuck out of here cuz.


	5. The 7 tails container

Karin: What's up Killjoy.

Killjoy: Hey Karin. It's been a while

Karin: Who's Your frined Kj?

Killjoy looked at at Zaara who he pinned to the wall with a Kunai in each of his sleeves.

Killjoy: Oh that's Zaara

Karin: hows it going?

Zaara (smirked) Ain't nothing but a G thing Baby

Karin (licks her lips) I can think of a few G-strings I have.

Zaara:( pales and glares at Killjoy) Killjoy You have to the count of 5 to get me down.

Killjoy: Hmmmmm? Naaaah. Hey Karin leave him in one piece will ya?

Zaara (getting dragged) I LIVED A FULL LIFE!!!

Killjoy: Have fun you two. Also for everyone I got a note for you

To all those who say Naruto is a woosy that's only with the girls. That's the natural order of things, except for wife beaters who need to be shot so please don't complain about him having no control over his girls.

* * *

Human speech

Human thought

Demon/boss speech

Boss/ Demon thought

Demonic influenced speech

* * *

(Inuzuka compound- Next morning)

Tsume walked into her home with a content smile on her face. Her heat has passed with a little play, but she only had the appetizer and was still awaiting the main course. She caught an ear full from Kurenai, but didn't care to much.

She walked into her kitchen and saw Kiba and Hana eating. Hana and Kiba both stopped and sniffed the air, before they looked at their mother.

"Kaa-san why do you smell like Naruto?" asked Kiba with a small growl.

Tsume noticed, but didn't commit. "I spent the night. My heat was bad and I was keeping it in check," said Tsume.

Hana shuck her head before standing up. "I'm not going to say anything Kaa-san/ You're a grown woman and deserve some happiness," said Hana walking out knowing that Kiba was probably going to blow up.

"What the Hell!? You can't just take a mate like that. Not after Dad died," said Kiba making Tsume sigh.

Kiba's father had been on the Council After Kiba was born Joki didn't want to Mate with Tsume anymore. He started to cheat on her, and before she knew it died on a mission. Served that bastard right.

"Kiba we've been though this all before. I'm your mother so I can do as I please. You may not like the fact that I have a few feelings for him, because he's your age, but what can I say, he's perfect mate material," said Tsume.

Kiba sighed. "I understand mom. I just want you to be happy," said Kiba walking out the kitchen.

Tsume sighed. She looked at the clock. It was close to 10 o'clock and she had the day off. She got up and starched. Maybe she should go out drinking with Haishi. Lord knows he was a Loose drunk (1)

(On the way to The land Of waterfall)

Kakashi had stopped his team around mid-day. He looked at them. He had been training them slightly, but knew all three were extremely powerful so he decided to start the TRUE training. Kakashi removed his pack and motioned for his team to do the same. They sat them down and Kakashi looked at them.

"Alright I've been holding back on your training, but it's time to start for real. First things first we're going to learn tree climbing," said Kakashi as he ran up the tree and hung upside down. "To do this you have to apply chakra to the bottom of your feet. To much and you'll be replied. To little and you'll slip off," Kakashi pulled out three Kunai and throw them at his teams feet.

The three Genin got the idea and picked up the Kunai, before charging up the tree. Sasuke made it up about 10 steps before he was repealed. Naruto made it about the same before his control slipped and he began to fall. He used his hand to slow his decent, but he burned it slightly. Naruto landed and held his hand in pain. Kira made it up halfway, before flipping off the tree.

Kakashi clapped. "I'm impressed. Kira you're a natural. Naruto and Sasuke you both need a bit of work. Kira whip these two into shape," said Kakashi.

Kira grinned at this.

For the next 5 hours Naruto and Sasuke were hard at work training on the Tree climbing. Sasuke was about ¾'a the way up the tree, but he was starting to breath hard. Naruto actually started to use Jutsu to make controlling it more difficult and had made outstanding progress. According to Kakashi Naruto's progress was unlimited and his talent amazing. Kakashi would have labeled Naruto a prodigy if Kira didn't stop him.

"Naruto isn't a prodigy, just a hard worker," said Kira.

(Later that Night)

Naruto sat in front of the fire as it was his turn for guard duty. He had his eyes closed. He always listened to the wind on cool nights. Naruto opened his eyes when he heard the sound of foot steps. He looked to see Kira with a blanket wrapped around her.

"It's a bit cool out here. Mind if I join you?" asked Kira.

Naruto smiled at her and nodded. Kira sat down next to Naruto and wrapped her arms around him. Kira kissed Naruto on the lips. Kira slipped her tongue into his mouth and made sure that he was going to remember this one. Kira and Naruto pulled back for air

"What was that for?" asked Naruto.

Kira smirked, before she leaned onto his neck and began to kiss and suck it. "No reason. I just like being close to you. I love you and nothing will change that," said Kira as she pulled away from his neck

Naruto grabbed Kira's left breast though her fish net shirt and began to kneed it.

Kira's eye's shut in pleasure. "Oh kami Naruto-kun, please keep it up," said Kira.

Naruto stopped making Kira growl slightly at him. "why did you stop?" asked Kira.

Naruto grabbed Kira by her ass and set her on his lap making her moan as she felt his hardness. "As much as I want you I can't have you right now, but when we get back to the village…" started Naruto only to whisper in to Kira's ear making her blush crimson.

"I'll hold you to that lover," said Kira kissing Naruto one last time.

Kira stood up and went back to the tent she had. She laid down and pulled out a small necklace Naruto had made her. It had a blue gem in it and silver was etched around the center and a small swirl around it. Kira held it up and smiled at the necklace.

(a week later)

The Team arrived in The trade city of Higa Village. It was a massive city, second only to the capital. They walked thought the village looking for a bar that they were to meet their client. They arrived at the bar and went into the bar. The bar was your typical bar, with private booths

A man waved his hand so they walked over. They all sat down in front of two people. The first was an older man. About 59. He had long white hair, a beard, and a blue shirt on. The other person was a girl. She looked around 16, brown skin, green hair, pink eyes, tone body d-cup breasts, wearing a white shirt, that stopped just under her breasts, a fishnet shirt that stop just over her belly button, white skirt, with black fishnet shorts under it, long gray shinobi boots that stopped just under her knees. On her right arm was the headband for the waterfall village. She had a small smile on her face.

"Hey?" said the girl.

"Hello," said Naruto.

"Hello sir. My name is Kakashi. This is my team. Naruto, Kira, and Sasuke," said Kakashi pointing to his team.

The older man nodded. "I know. My name is Koga. This here is my granddaughter Fu. I am the council men of the waterfall Country. I am also the Liaison of the Hidden waterfall Village and I need my grandchild safe," said Koga.

"What do you mean Koga-san?" asked Kira looking at the old man.

"For the last year and a half. The other Council men have been trying to either turn my grandchild into a weapon or a breeding facility," said Koga.

Naruto frowned. "If you don't mind me asking why Koga-san?" said Naruto.

"Because of this," said Fu lifting up her shirt and turning around. She pumped some chakra into her back and a three pronged seal appeared on her back.

Naruto and Kira shot up in their chairs. She was a jailer. "Which one?" asked Naruto as Sasuke looked at Naruto.

Fu smiled sadly at him. "Number 7. I guess you have one sealed as well too. What number?" asked Fu

"Nine," said Naruto sitting down as did Kira.

"Well I didn't expect this," said Koga.

"Why?" asked Kakashi.

Koga picked up his Sake and took a drink. "It is the same for all of them. If not weapons then used for pushing out or making weapons. I have already gotten everything ready. All you need to do is get her to Konoha. After that you will never see me again," said Koga.

Fu looked at her grandfather. "Why grandfather?" asked Fu with tears in her eyes.

Koga smiled. "I will be labeled for treason, and if they capture you will face something far worse then death. The papers for you to be an official Konoha nin will not reach your village for a week and it will take another week for it to reach the capital. So until then you must be on alert," said the Koga.

Kakashi stood up and nodded. "We understand," said Kakashi as they all stood up and Fu grabbed her backpack.

"Be warned They will send their most powerful warriors after you. All to make sure she stays," said Koga. "Take your leave now. They are on the way," said Koga.

They all rushed out of the Bar. Fu stopped for a second to look at her grandfather. She turned around and followed the Konoha nins out of the bar. Koga kept drinking his bottle knowing his life was forfeit already. Five minutes later a swords group from the Waterfall Ministry entered the room. They lined up and prepared to capture Koga.

Koga stood and pulled a dagger from it's sheath. "For the shake of the only family I have left. I will die to protect her," said the Koga as he pushed the blade into his throat and collapsed to the ground.

The leader of the little military group ran forwards. "Damn. Find the girl. Bring her back here. You have your orders move!" yelled the man as they all took off.

In the corner a group of three figures in red clocks. "This is bad. We must alert leader-sama," said the one on the right.

"No. We have our orders. Track and report, anything else is not our reasonability," said the figure on the left who sounded like a female.

" Shut it whore! But if we capture her leader-sama will allow us into the inner circle," said the middle one. They all stood up and approached the Leader of the military.

He looked at them. "What do you three want.

The middle one smiled. "To help you," said the middle one.

(In the forest)

They had taken refuge in a hidden grove that was hard to get to and even harder to find, giving them a natural defense. Add that to all the area traps Naruto had set up and they were safe until the time was up. Fu sat by a small waterfall and had tears in her eyes. Naruto was setting up tents, Kakashi and Sasuke were out getting food. So that left Kira to talk with Fu.

"I'm sorry," said Kira.

Fu wiped her eyes. "It's not your fault. I told my grandfather to just let it go. I was a ninja and I could handle myself," said Fu wiping her eyes again.

Kira looked at Fu. "he did it to protect his family. I have lost members of my family who tried to save me," said Kira smiling sadly.

Fu looked at the other girl. "How did you get past the pain?" asked Fu.

Kira wiped her eyes. "I never did. I just kept moving forward so that I can still live my life," said Kira "Besides I have someone I love and I won't allow any harm to come to him," said Kira.

(with Naruto)

Naruto was checking his traps making sure none ere disabled or set off, when he heard the sound of shrunken. Naruto pulled out a kunai and blocked them. He looked up and saw a figure in a red clock and a group of 5 samurai. The figure removed their clock revealing a woman. She stood at 5'5", short, blue hair, blue eyes, medium sized C-cup breasts, wearing a silver shirt that was v-necked and had no back or sleeves, blue armlets, black skirt, long black boots.

"Hey there handsome. Such a shame that I have to stop you from taking her away. If you just walk away I'll reward you late," said the woman.

Naruto grinned at her. "Sounds tempting, but I already have a two wives," said Naruto.

The woman sighed. "Such a shame. I Tsuki of the black Kuromizu clan will be your downfall," said the woman holding her hand forward.

The samurai lunged forward. Naruto frowned. He then went though a few hand signs.

"Fire style: Dragon's Breath Jutsu!" yelled Naruto unleashing a breath of fire at the Samurai.

The samurai in the path died instantly, bout the fire continued and made it's way to Tsuki. She jumped out of the way and landed next to Naruto running though hand signs.

"Water style: Water shark Missile Jutsu!" yelled Tsuki.

Naruto jumped to the side running though his hand signs. "Fire style: Fire slash Jutsu!" yelled Naruto sweeping his feet across the ground letting out a wave of fire.

Tsuki's eyes widened as she flipped into a tree. She was about to start on another set when Naruto charge forward and drew his sword. Charging Chakra to it he jumped and appeared before her. Naruto brought his sword down and nearly cut Tsuki in half. It was only by sheer luck that Tsuki managed to move back enough to avoid a death blow, but it became apparent how close she had come to meeting death when a few stands of her hair =could be seen flying in front of her.

Tsuki stumbled backwards. "Damn you," said Tsuki.

Naruto sheathed his sword and charged forward and slammed his fist into her gut. Tsuki spit up and fell unconscious. Before Tsuki could hit the ground Naruto picked her up bridal style.

"Physically your only ready for average Genin and Chunin. To bad for you I'm stronger then that," said Naruto as he walked back to camp.

(Back at camp)

Kakashi and Sasuke arrived back with wild boar and prepared to cut it up, as Naruto walked into camp with a hard look on his face. Kira and Fu ran up and looked him over for scars. Finding none they backed off slightly.

"Who is this?" asked Kakashi.

"No Idea. I'm going to find out. Kakashi-sensei you have any chakra restraining handcuffs?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi nodded and cuffed Tsuki. The cuffs were stranded Issue with Chunin and Jonin.

"Kira Fu leave the area," said Naruto in a hard voice.\

"I'm not leaving here and that's that," said Kira frowning at Naruto

Fu glared at Naruto and put her hand on his shoulder spinning him around. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but don't you dare order me around," said Fu.

Naruto flt like his shoulder was burning and looked down to see that her hand was glowing blue and was eating though his jacket and shirt, leaving a small burn.

Naruto flared his chakra to max and brought both girls, and Sasuke to there knees, while Kakashi was barely standing.

Naruto glared at the two girls. "Trust me you don't want to see what's about to happen," said Naruto with a edge to his voice.

The two girls nodded and left the area.

Naruto turned to Kakashi and Sasuke . "Let's began," said Naruto.

_**(Warning this is a dark torture scene)  
**_

"Strip her," said Naruto.

Kakashi was unsure of what Naruto had planned, but he was going to stop it if it went to far. Rape of Kounichi was common among Ninja. Even Konoha was no stranger to this, however it was highly resented in the village of the hidden leaves. Kakashi did as asked.

Naruto then looked at her, before taking a Kunai out and cutting her on top of both her breasts. That Got the desired result as she awoke instantly.

Tsuki looked at them and realized that she had been stripped of her clothes. She laughed.

"So what are you and your bastard friends going to do rape me?" asked Tsuki smirking. She had been trained to resit this kind of interrogation.

Naruto grabbed her by her hair and pulled hard getting a scream out of her.

"Not likely bitch, but..," started Naruto, only to cut her again, making small tears appear in her eyes. "You'll wish we had," finished Naruto.

Naruto turned the kunai around and shoved it into her clean shaven pussy lips, making her cry in pain.

Off to the side Sasuke was turning green slightly from what he was seeing. He thought life as a ninja was just about who was the strongest, now he was seeing it was also about ho was the most ruthless. Kakashi had been use to it for years, from seeing both torture victims and torturing people.

"Tell me who you work for," said Naruto in a dead voice. Anko had given him tips on how to torture females, as she had wanted him to 'punish' her.

Naruto slowly began to move the Kunai in and out of her, getting more crys of pain.

"Tell me and I'll make it stop," said Naruto.

"I can't! We have seals on the back of our necks that prevent us from saying the name of the organization an. OH KAMI!!!" yelled Tsuki as she came.

Naruto looked at her like she was a common whore on the streets. He pulled the Kunai out and tossed it aside. He pulled out a scroll and summoned a needle with a drug in it, and a studded wooden piece.

He shoved it into her pussy making her scream in pain. It had cut her slightly making her bleed. Leaving it there. He then put the needle in her arm and injected the drug. It was a special blend that would drive a person crazy with desire, unless they had a partner to help satisfy them. It was common among slavers,. Naruto had read about it and made his own blend, and had hoped he would never need to use it.

"What is your role?" asked Naruto.

"I'm an informant in a team with 2 others. Our job was to keep tabs on Fu-san, until told other wise," moaned out Tsuki as she came again.

"Where can we find your comrades?" asked Kakashi.

"I won't betray them," said Tsuki with fury in her eyes.

Kakashi shrugged. "That's fine. I'm going to send a message to Konoha," said Kakashi as he throw a robe around the woman.

Naruto looked at her. "Your free to leave if you want," said Naruto

Tsuki looked at Naruto and shuck her head in the negative. "No where is safe for me now. The price for failure is death," said the woman.

A shuriken flow out of the trees and hit her in her chest sending her to the ground.

Naruto turned around and looked in the trees. The other two she spoke of were standing there. Both had discarded their robes. The taller of the two stood at 7' even, stone like armor, gray pants. He had a bred and gray hair. He wore the Iwa headband.

The other stood even with Naruto. He had long black hair, and gray eyes. He wore a red shirt, and black pants. On his back was a scroll.

"Hey Rock you missed the bitch's heart," said the smaller one.

"I want to play with her one more time, before she dies Takashi," said Rock smirking at the still alive Tsuki.

Naruto glared at them. "What I did was necessary, and I hated it, what you do is disgusting," said Naruto drawing his sword as a small army of Samurai emerged from the tree line.

"Well it seems that we'll have to fight after all," said Kakashi removing his headband.

* * *

Zaara: (crawls out of a room) Why do you keep putting me with these crazy women.

Killjoy: Ah Because fades come and go, but crazy is forever

Karin: (Wraps arms around Zaara and kisses his cheek) I enjoyed that. I'd like to paly again real soon.

Zaara: (shivers)

Killjoy: Come back anytime Karin

Karin: He looks bad. Do you think I over did it?

Killjoy: Nah he'll be just fine. Later.

-------------------

A/N

(1) A loose drunk is a person who when they get drunk, becaomes the complete oppisite of what they really are

Just like Killjoy I have a note for you guys. I have problems with cretin things. What I wrote earlier I hate. I Had to force myself to write that to an extent. It was Naruto torturing a man, no problem, but a woman. That just killed me.


End file.
